As The White Petal Falls
by pirateANDelf
Summary: The thought never once crossed Austria's mind. What would happen if he lost someone most precious to him? Austria x Switzerland


A/N: This came to me in sudden inspiration after reading sad news. I hope all of you like it anyway. This actually took longer to write than it should have.

Also I don't own Hetalia obviously.

…..

Not a sound could be heard.

He walked aimlessly through a park, or so it seemed. The brunette nation didn't question what his destination was until now. He couldn't remember exactly where he was going. Austria never left his home unless there was a reason. He especially wouldn't leave on a day like today; for it was far too hazy outside and the air was much too thick. This wasn't walking weather for him. He couldn't make sense of why he was outside at a time like this but he remained calm and began taking in more of his surroundings to get his answer. Perhaps he was dreaming. Perhaps he was hallucinating. He was quick to take the latter off of his list since he wasn't one to hallucinate.

He looked around the small park he was walking through but found he didn't particularly recognize it. That would have worried him if he wasn't approaching a town. Once he stepped on the cobblestone street he didn't feel he knew what town it was either….but it had a familiar air to it; almost like it was combination of places he had been before.

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of the thought. The explanations of his mind made it seem like he was dreaming. Still, he felt he could get to the bottom of this.

Looking down he found himself not wearing his usual blue dress coat but a black one of the same style. He rarely ever wore this one unless there was a special occasion that called for it. He also noticed he was holding a few white roses tied together in a black bow.

"Strange…"he thought aloud as he brought his gaze back up; now finding that he was standing in front of a church. With a deep sigh he stepped forward, making his way up the steps and opened the door; the surrounding losing its hazy look, though the air felt tense. 'Perhaps I can find someone in here who can tell me exactly where I am…maybe I hit my head at some point. How frustrating this is!' He thought to himself.

As he walked further into the church, he noticed a person standing near the front of the altar. When walking closer the person appeared to be a girl in a black dress, her face covered in a long black mourning veil. He couldn't tell who it was till he walked closer and she spoke before he could form his question.

"I'm glad you are here. He would have been happy that you came…" the girl spoke softly, her voice so sad. "…even though brother would deny it…I know he would have."

"Liechtenstein…" he started but he stopped himself from asking what she meant. He felt a shock go through his heart with her words. He didn't even know what the girl meant by it but he felt himself grow very sad.

"Thank you…for coming Mr. Austria. To pay last respects…I hoped someone would come…" he heard Liechtenstein say softly, the quivers very evident in her voice.

Austria's mouth was slightly agape, his words caught in this throat. The sadness that came upon him made him quite uneasy. He looked down at the flowers in his hand and back down at his clothing. He put two and two together and determined that he and Liechtenstein were at a funeral. A small one from what it looked like since he and the smaller nation were the only ones here. But the only question that now at the front of his mind was…whose funeral was it?

He turned to Liechtenstein to inquire but stopped as her tears now flowed heavily down her face. She made a pitiful attempt to cover it up. He had never seen the sweet nation this upset before. There weren't many things in her life that would make her cry except…

Austria gasped, the idea that came to mind made him want to slap himself for thinking it, but an unseen force caused him to look to the front toward the altar where a casket lay open for mourners to pay last respects to the one inside.

Austria wanted to stay cemented in place, his heart telling him he didn't want to see who lay inside but his mind ushered him forward, his view into the casket becoming more visible with each slow step he took.

His thoughts wandered as he closed his eyes, finding himself thinking of his old friend Switzerland. He hadn't thought this for a while but he was wishing now that the male blonde nation was there with him. His sister was there…so he should be here too. Sadly though, his mind told him to stop being a fool; that he knew Switzerland was indeed there and that he only needed to open his eyes to see it.

He opened his eyes, looking down into the casket. He saw a man wearing a green uniform, his hand folded over his chest. Really, the man appeared only to be sleeping but perhaps that was what Austria's heart wanted him to believe...since the man within the casket was his old friend Switzerland.

"Vash….so you are here." He said quietly, mentally correcting himself. Switzerland never liked it when others called him by that name, especially if it was Austria. Switzerland always corrected him when the mistake was made…but there was none now. Switzerland just laid there.

Austria looked to over Switzerland's appearance noticing the flowers Austria had been holding only a moment ago were now somehow lying next to Switzerland's body. He didn't recall putting them down…he had them just a second ago. Rubbing his temple he tried to keep his mind at ease. There had to be an explanation, but with what he was seeing his mind seemed to be pretty clear with what it was showing him.

"You look so pale Switzerland...You must be ill. You shouldn't be in a place like this in your condition. You work yourself too hard" He said as though the other nation was listening to him. His hand rose hesitantly, moving to touch Switzerland's face. His mind kept telling him not to fear. He wouldn't feel anything since this was a dream or even then he was telling himself that the man was only sleeping. His hand inched closed with this thought in mind but when it made contact with the dead nation's skin Austria froze. Austria's hand cupped the blonde's cheek and it felt cold. This changed everything. How could he feel? His mind must be playing tricks on him, making him think this wasn't a dream then and suddenly granting him feeling to make this now a reality. It couldn't be.

"S-Switzerland. Wake up…this is not a place to sleep. Why are you here?" he asked. He knew that this question was strange but he couldn't let himself believe this was real. He stroked his hand lightly over Switzerland's cold cheek. It felt like dried clay beneath his fingers, not at all what it should have been. Switzerland had always had soft, slightly pudgy cheeks. It was clear even when looking at him but Austria had touched Vash's face before…now it was like this.

Austria's brow creased more now with worry with every passing second. Switzerland's face was not how it normally looked when Austria would see him. He would always hold a firm neutral expression to all he encountered. Austria felt himself honored to have known Switzerland long enough to know how the blonde looked when smiling; it had always made Austria so happy to see his friend smile; even more so when Switzerland slept soundly. Austria couldn't hold back his sorrow in remembering…for Switzerland looked neither firm or at peace when laying in death in front of him. He looked sad.

Was this the expression Switzerland had when he died? Austria could imagine the many things that went through Switzerland's mind. Whether his sister would be well taken care of or what the future would hold for his people. What else would a country want more then to know whether or not his people would be safe? But Austria cared not for those possible thoughts, because one stuck out most in Austria's mind as a possibility. What if Switzerland died thinking Austria hated him? Sure this would seem impossible to many. Why would Switzerland think of Austria in his dying moments when it had been made clear whenever Switzerland was near Austria that the other made a point to show his distaste for the other. But Austria had always thought there was something within Switzerland's eyes that showed truth…something that showed the other still felt the spark of their old bond. Austria had never lost that bond even after their long separation.

More –what if's- kept filling Austria's mind as he looked at the blonde. One thought made Austria's mind and heart stop. It was so simple but it broke his heart. Switzerland died without knowing just how simple the sound of his voice made Austria's day brighten up. How knowing Switzerland was alright…somehow brought Austria to peace. One word had always been enough….but there would be no more words now. Austria would never hear that voice again.

"Switzerland…." He whispered, falling to the kneeler in front of the casket. His tears increased after his musing of his old friend. "How could you let this happen? You were strong. You survived though so much hardship. You stood even when others tried to make you fall. You made your own little place in the world where no one could betray you again." He yelled, knowing full well that he himself was the seed of that betrayal. "So why…why Vash?!" he cried the blonde's human name, balling his fists up in his hair. He hated how real this all felt. This wasn't a dream now…how could it possibly be with how real this all felt? It felt like his worst nightmare had come true. Losing his empire, the power and strength he had held for so long, felt like nothing compared to this. His oldest friend…no, he wasn't his friend. For Austria had had held a much deeper bond with him, ever since he was little. Switzerland was his first love and had remained his love throughout the ages even when Austria had married and had developed love for others. Switzerland was always in his heart. But Switzerland would never know that now…because he was dead.

"Vash…how could you leave me? How can I have the strength to stand without knowing you are in the world? I can't possibly live wi-…"

His statement had been cut short as he felt his touch on the cold dead nation fading away. His warm wet eyes widened as he saw Switzerland fading away. He made to grab for him but only to be met with air.

"No!..."

…..

"No!"

Bolting up, Austria panted hard as trails of tears marked his face. "He…can't be. He just can't…" he said, his voice quivering almost as much as when he was dreaming.

He gasped as he realized his location. He was in his bed, in his own room. There was no sign of the black coat he had been wearing when at Vash's funeral.

"Oh god…" he cried, holding his face again as he wiped away his tears, coming to the realization that it was just a dream like he thought in the beginning. His mind had been so cruel to make him think otherwise. Even so, his skin still crawled at the images he had seen and it made him worry.

_What if Switzerland were to die? Would I act like that in reality or would I pass by and go on with my own life._ The last thought hurt a great deal and he refused to let that happen, but above that he wasn't going to allow Switzerland to ever die.

The world around Austria became clear again as he got a hold of his breathing. There was only one way he could possibly be at total peace for the rest of the night. He had to hear Switzerland's voice. Reaching over to his bed side phone without a second thought he dialed Switzerland's house phone, not caring if he woke Liechtenstein up because of it. He wasn't going to let Switzerland have any reason to ignore this call.

The phone rang a couple of times before the other side clicked, signaling that the other side had picked up and hung up again. Dialing again, the phone rang once before a click was heard.

"You aren't getting away with this Switzerland…not tonight." He said, planning to call till he heard word from the nation. Again he dialed and the ringing began and this time his ears were greeted with a reply.

"Do you not know how to give up? It is far too late for me to be dealing with your problems! If you really need this much help then go to Germany like you always do!" the Swiss nation yelled through the phone, before the line went dead. His words could have been directed at anyone in the world really though Austria was pretty sure that Switzerland thought it was Italy. Switzerland would be far too cheap for a caller I.D.

Roderich smiled, keeping the phone to his ear letting the dial tone buzz for a minute before gently setting the phone back on the hook. A small chuckle left his lips when thinking of his old friend and how he truly hadn't changed.

"The world is how it should be…" he said softly to himself, finding himself unable to stop smiling. He laid himself back down and turned onto his side, finally able to close his eyes.


End file.
